ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW MegaBrawl IV
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship - Title vs. Career "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. Al Bundy NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Drew McIntyre © w/NIWA President Mr. C.C. vs. Chuck Norris Fatal Four Way Match Double Fall Match; 1st Fall - NIWA World Women's Championship, 2nd Fall - EMW World Women's Championship EMW World Women's Champion Olivia Munn vs. NIWA World Women's Champion "Narcissist" Blossom vs. "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash vs. Joanna Dark Lindsay Lohan vs. Megan Fox EMW Internet Championship Luis Lopez © vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson NIWA Venue Championship NIWA's Link © vs. Booker T EMW Starlets Championship Blaze Fielding © vs. Katy Perry EMW Cruiserweight Championship Bud Bundy © vs. Adam Sessler 6 Team Gauntlet Match for the vacant EMW World Tag Team Championship The Avengers (Captain America & Iron Man) vs. The Lost Brotherhood (Billy Grey & Johnny Klebitz) vs. ???? vs. 3 NIWA Teams TBD Champions vs. Champions, Titles For Titles EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Socialites (Paris Hilton & Nicole Richie) Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the NIWA World Tag Team Championship Super Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) © vs. The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) vs. Spider-Man & Peter Pan EMW/NIWA Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Shelton Benjamin vs. Goldar vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Johnny Bravo vs. James Bond vs. Ganondorf EMW/NIWA Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Gina Carano vs. Jessica Alba vs. Miranda Lawson vs. Adrenaline A vs. Sheik vs. Xena, Warrior Princess Grudge Match Lara Croft vs. Angelina Jolie "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. N.C. Bison Zangief vs. Mr. Clean "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH vs. Blitz Results *1. Tango & Cash made their in-ring EMW debut. *2. Before the match, Croft entered the ring and goes right after Jolie as the two women brawled in the ring. *5. Earlier in the match, Rolfe hits the Codebreaker but N.C. kicked out at 1. After the match, Rolfe exit the ring as N.C. Bison slowly gets to his feet and says "This isn't over...This is just the beginning." *10. In the final moments of the match, Katy Perry pulled EMW Starlets referee Karen Richardson in front of her causing Blaze Fielding to accidentally hit Richardson with the missile dropkick from the top rope. Later on, Perry locks Blaze in the Teenage Dream and then Richardson gets to her feet and calls for the bell. Perry celebrated thinking that she won the Starlets title but Richardson informs Perry that she's disqualified and raises Blaze's hand as the winner via DQ. Blaze leaves the ring with the Starlets title as Perry argues with Richardson. Perry then cheap shots Richardson and gives her the Kiss Of Death before she storms out of the ring in frustration. *12. After the match, many of the EMW Starlets and NIWA Divas arrived in the ring and celebrated with The Vampire Slayers. *13. NIWA President Mr. C.C. was banned from ringside by order of EMW Owner Theo Clardy and the NIWA Board of Directors. If Mr. C.C. doesn't leave ringside and head to the locker room by the referee's count of 10, Drew McIntyre will be stripped of the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship and it will be handed to Chuck Norris immediately. During the match, Mr. Clean ran in and hit Norris in the back with a steel chair as John McCarthy was checking on Drew to see if he can continue as Norris was setting up the Norris Kick. After the match, Mr. Clean heads to the back smiling over what he did as Norris slowly gets to his feet and looks at Clean with an angered look on his face. *14. After the match, Flash was overcome with joy as she was handed both the NIWA and EMW World Women's Championship belts as she became the first woman in history to win both the EMW & NIWA World Women's Champion on the same night. Blossom was seen on the outside in complete shock over what happened as Dark was slowly getting to her feet on the outside of the ring. Flash leaves the ring as replays are shown of the highlights of the match. Back Live! Alissa Flash was seen on the entrance ramp holding up both World Women's title belt as she just accomplished history tonight at EMW MegaBrawl 4! *15. In the final moments of the match, Fox hits Lohan with the Perfect Ending but Lohan kicked out at two to the shock of Fox. Fox went for the Perfect Ending again but Lohan countered and hits the LiLoKO for the pinfall win. After the match, highlights are shown of the match and back LIVE! Lohan climbs to the second turnbuckle and poses for the crowd as golden pyro that reads LiLo was shown behind her as the crowd cheers as Lohan's one time return to EMW was a success. *16. After the match, highlights are shown of the match that was back and forth throughout and then shows Bundy kicking out of the Day Walker DDT and then minutes later Blade kicks out of the Bundy Slam. Back LIVE! Bundy celebrates and then Blade takes the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt and returns back to the ring. Both men have an intense staredown and then Blade hands Bundy the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt and shook his hand. Blade then leaves the ring as Bundy celebrates the win as fireworks explode above the ring and above ExtremeVision as the show concludes. 6 Team Tag Team Gauntlet results Miscellaneous *The Zangief-Mr. Clean match was canceled due to a mix up in Zangief's flight plans. *The family and friends of Al Bundy wished him good luck for his match against Blade. *A video package of MVP coming to EMW was shown during the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010